Kings and Queens
by FINNCHEL101
Summary: Ok, so this is a series of ficlets that continue on with the story. Rated M for language and content
1. Here and Now

A/N: Ok so although the finale was great. I still think there are things missing so this is my take on how things should go. Annie and Liam are living together. Ade and Navid are also together. Naomi and Jordan are still together and she is still an event planner. Silver is getting ready for her first round of surgery and Dixon is going to be there for her through it all.

_**Annie and Liam's place.~**_

Annie stood there in the shower still in shock she couldn't believe it her and Liam were finally together and they were getting married it all seemed so surreal to her. With everything that had happened in the past month the book, the theater collapse her going on a book tour it seemed like the odds were against them, and then he comes speeding down the runway on his motorcycle and proposes to her. Annie lets out a small smile remembering what he had said to her. (Knock on door)

"You about ready babe?" Liam says as he opens the door.

"Ya, I'll be out in a minute." Annie tells him as she gives the ring one last look.

"Hard to believe huh?" Liam asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's just so surreal we finally got our happily ever after." Annie turns around and places her hands around his neck and they kiss.

"Ok mister you need to get out of here before we have to explain to Silver why we are late." Annie tells him trying to push him out of the bathroom.

"Come on I am sure she will understand." He tells her while placing light kisses along her collar bone.

"Seriously Liam get out." Annie pushes him out the door.

At the Offshore Silver is pacing back and forth.

"Silver you're going wear a hole in that floor if you don't calm down." Dixon lets out a small chuckle it was nice how close they have become since the explosion.

"Sorry I'm just nervous how do I tell my friends I am dying?" Silver says on the verge of tears. Dixon pulls her close to him.

"You are not going to die Sliver you are going to get that surgery and you are going to beat this thing you understand me?" It killed him to see Silver so broken she was the strongest woman he had ever known. Silver takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes.

"You're right Dixon. God I don't know what I would do without you." Silver gives him a big hug. In the last week they had gotten really close. She was so grateful for having him around.

"Knock knock." Naomi chimes in with Jordan in tow. Who are followed by Adrianna and Navid.

"Oh hey guys." Silver and Dixon say in unison as they break their embrace.

"So where's the two love birds?" Adrianna asks.

"Probably still in bed." Naomi says under her breath.

This gets an elbow shot from Silver. "What oh come on you can't tell me you weren't thinking it too." Everyone just looks at Naomi as Liam and Annie walk in both have very disheveled looks to them.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Annie says apologetically to the group.

"Ya, traffic was crazy." Liam said while giving a quick glance at Annie.

"Uh Liam I think you missed a button there." Jordan winks at Liam.

Liam quickly buttons his shirt up.

"Busted." Naomi says under her breath. Adrianna is the first to break the silence.

"So why are we all here?" She looks at Silver who has a pained expression on her face.

"Umm well…" Silver tries to talk without her voice cracking. "It's ok Silver you got this." Dixon places his arm around her.

"What's going on?" Annie asks worried about her friend.

Sliver takes a deep breath. "The doctor called me the night of the explosion with my test results. Umm….I've got cancer." Silver tells her friends trying not to breakdown. With those words it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room and there hung this deadly silence. The looks on her friends' face were those of compassion, hurt and pity.

"Cancer?" Navid is the first to break the silence. He couldn't believe it his ex girlfriend and best friend was dying. Sliver nods her head while holding back her tears.

"Oh my god Silver I am so sorry." Adrianna says her voice thick with emotion walks over and pulls her friend into a hug.

"It's curable right? I mean you're not going to die?" Naomi is at a loss for words. How could this happen? Silver had already been through enough hell and now this. She felt so helpless right now.

"I…I…thought that they had removed the cancer gene?" Annie's voice is cracking how could this happen she thought.

"They did but I guess it just wasn't enough." Sliver says breaking down. The three girls comfort their friend while the guys just stand there in shock not really knowing what to so.

"Silver we're going to beat this we will not let you die." Naomi says with such a conviction. Pulling her friend closer. The four girls hold each other for a few more minutes.

"What's next?" Liam breaks the silence. He had never been faced with a situation like this before he wasn't sure of what to say.

"Well I have surgery scheduled for next week they are hoping that since they have caught it early enough that surgery will be the best option." Silver explains while she is gaining her composure back.

"Silver anything you need we are here for you." Adrianna places her arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you guys so much." Sliver tells them.

"Silver we are going to get you the best doctors on earth and also I know this wonderful woman who makes wigs we will get you fixed up I promise." Naomi goes on and on about this hair dresser.

"Thanks Naomi but I don't think I'll be needing that." Silver laughs at her friend she knew Naomi meant well. Silver places her arms around the girls and the guys walk over and join in for a group hug.

Cancer, the six letter word that no one should never have to hear, and now here he was looking it in the eye, it was like he was living someone else's life. Silver had already been through so much and now this it was like he was watching a bad movie. He hadn't really told Silver his true feelings mainly because he didn't want her to think she was being a burden which she could never be one. He knew that he had to be strong for her.

"So, thanks for walking me home." Silver breaks the silence as they approach her door.

"It was nothing." Dixon gives her a small smile.

"I know but really Dixon thank you for being here for me I don't know what I would do without you. You really are a great friend Dix." Silver gives him a hug and places a small kiss on his cheek.

"Anytime what are friends for?' Dixon smiles at her, while inwardly he cringes at the word friend. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that she had told him about the cancer or all the time they had been spending together, but he was starting to have more than friend feelings for her. He thought about telling her but the last thing she needed was a relationship what she needed now was a friend so he would just burry these feelings he had towards her and be the best friend he could be. "Oh, hey did you want me to take you to the doctor in the morning?" Dixon asks before she closes the door.

"Ya, sure." Silver nods. Trying not to break down in front of him.

"Ok, well then I will see you tomorrow." Dixon walks away as Silver closes the door.

**'Cause trying not to love you only goes so far**

**Trying not to need you is tearing me apart**

**Can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor**

**And I just keep on trying but I don't know what for**

**'Cause trying not to love you**

**Only makes me love you more**

_**Silver's apartment~**_

Silver collapses onto her bed letting everything that she had been holding back out. She finally had thought that with all the preventative measures that she would not have cancer. When the doctor told her she had cancer it was like a ton of bricks had hit her, she couldn't breathe. How much can one person really handle, first she finds out that she has the cancer gene and may never be able to have kids, and when she finally gets the chance to be a mother she loses the baby, and now she may lose her life. At first she contemplated taking her own life there was no way she was going to go through what she watched her mom go through, but when she told Dixon and he told her that they would fight for her even when she had no fight left in her it was like a weight had been lifted. Still she was scared….scared because what if the surgery didn't work? She felt like she was way too young to be going through this but, deep down she knew she would beat this she was not going to let this cancer get her. She knew she had to tell Kelly but she didn't want to be a burden on her sister, but Kelly had a right to know. She looks over at the clock and grabs her phone and dials Kelly's number "damn it voicemail." Silver says under her breath. "Umm…Hey it's me Silver call me as soon as you get this I need to tell you something." Silver says trying to hide the emotion in her voice. Silver hung up the phone and laid on her bed just staring at the ceiling letting her thoughts just drift away.


	2. If I didn't have you

A/N: Hey guys! It's me again thanks for the reviews. So here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is all.

_**Sometimes it feels like, I'm gonna break**_

_**Sometimes this world, gives more than I can take**_

_**Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain**_

_**And it keeps pouring down**_

_**It just keeps coming down.**_

_**~At the hospital~ **_

Everyone is waiting in the lobby for Silver to get out of surgery. Annie and Liam are sitting next to each other in one of the chairs. Jordan and Naomi are on the bench. Ade and Navid are standing by the nurses' station. Dixon is pacing back and forth.

He couldn't take this not knowing if she was going to be ok or not. He went with her to her last appointment and the doctors said that this would get rid of the cancer but, something inside him kept telling him that there was something wrong.

"Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Annie asks scared….scared for her friend who could quite possibly lose her life. Scared for her brother she hated seeing him this way he had already had so much happen to him she felt so helpless watching her brother slowly break down.

A man in blue scrubs walks out of the operating room. "Are you guys here for Erin Silver?" Everyone looks up hoping the doctor had good news. Dixon is the first one to speak.

"Is she ok?" he looks at the doctor who had a somber expression on his face.

"The surgery went well but there was a complication while we were able to complete the mastectomy we couldn't stop the cancer it seems as if it has spread to other parts of her body." the room is silent there is a mix of different emotions running through the lobby right now.

"What?" Naomi says in shock. "I-I thought they said that this would get rid of it." She couldn't believe it her best friend was going to die and here sits this doctor who apparently did not care.

"Ma'am it wasn't a hundred percent." This was the worst part of his job seeing young people dying.

"Umm….can we see her?" Dixon who is still processing what the doctor has told them.

"Ya, she's heavily sedated right now so one person at a time." The doctor tells them. Dixon looks around.

"Go ahead we can wait." Annie tells him placing her arm around him.

_**~Silver's room~**_

_**This life would kill me If I didn't have you**_

_**I couldn't live without you babyI wouldn't want to**_

_**If you didn't love me so much**_

_**I'd never make it through'**_

_**Cuz this life would kill me**_

_**This life would kill me if I didn't have you.**_

Dixon is standing at the door of Silver's room trying to gather the courage to go in. This wasn't happening she's supposed to walk out of that room cancer free. He wanted nothing more than to take it all away for her if he could he would gladly take her place in a heartbeat. He slowly opens the door and sees her hooked up to all these machines. It wasn't Silver in that bed he refused to give up like the doctor's did. He made a promise to her and he was gong to keep it. He walks over to her bed and takes a seat stroking her hair and holding her hand. He looked at the woman in the bed he reused to believe that was Silver in that bed the woman in that bed looked frail and broken.

"Hey." he says softly placing a small kiss on her forehead.

_**You are my heart, every breath I breathe**_

_**I'm safe in your arms, you rescue I'm weak, you're strong**_

_**If you were gone I don't know where I'd be**_

_**you were made for me**_

"God please if I have ever done anything right in this life please let Silver be ok I beg you lord don't take her away I need her…we need her." Dixon lowers his head and lets out everything that he had been holding in. He was going to fight for her no matter how hard it was going to be.

"Dixon?" Silver says groggily.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Dixon gives her a hug happy to see Silver awake.

"Sore." Which was a complete understatement she felt like she had been ran over by a semi truck and put back together with barbed wire, she knew the pain was worth it. If this meant her being cancer free she would gladly go through this a million times. "Where is everyone?" Silver asks still a bit groggy.

"They are all outside in the waiting room." Dixon tells her. "Do you want me to get them?" Dixon asks brushing her hair out of her face.

Silver shakes her head. "Could you get me some water?"

"Sure." Dixon gets up and fills her glass with water. "Here you go." He tells her handing her the water.

"Thank you." she says taking a sip of her water.

(Knock on the door) "Erin how are you feeling?" The doctor asks taking a look at her chart.

"Sore, but good." Silver tells him.

"That is expected, Erin we have to talk about our next step." The doctors tone changes and this make Silver nervous she looks over at Dixon and she knows the news is not going to be good.

"What do you mean next step I thought this surgery was going to get rid of the cancer?" Silver asks trying to keep calm.

"Well…..we got rid of most of it but it looks like it has spread so we have to perform a few rounds of chemotherapy to make sure there is no cancer." Silver's face falls and she can not help but to lean into Dixon's arms and cry.

"How? I mean I thought that you said this was going to work?" Silver ask.

"Erin it was not 100% I know this is some heavy news but the survival rate and your age the odds are in your favor and also we caught it early so that is in your favor as well. We have to be aggressive with the treatments so I am going to schedule your first round of chemo in two weeks." Silver can't believe what the doctor is telling her. How much can one person take? It was like her world had just came crashing down around her. All she could do was hold on to Dixon tighter.

"I am going to check on so more patients and then I will be back to discuss the chemo with you." Silver nods and the doctor leaves the room.

"What do I do now?" Silver looks over at Dixon.

"Silver you're going to fight the hardest you ever have and when you have no fight left I will be here to pick you up." Dixon hated seeing her like this killed him.

"Dixon I don't know if I have it me anymore it's like I finally think that everything is going to be ok it's not." Silver tells him holding back tears.

"Silver we're going to get through this I promise." Dixon pulls her closer.

"I don't know what I would do with out you." Silver leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

Dixon places a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you Silver." he whispers


End file.
